<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>temperance is a virtue (that ricardo russo will soon lose sight of) by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037871">temperance is a virtue (that ricardo russo will soon lose sight of)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Heavenly Virtues [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baccano!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Underage Drinking, Urophagia, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I really will punch you, if you’re not careful.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seven Heavenly Virtues [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/502477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>temperance is a virtue (that ricardo russo will soon lose sight of)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ricardo is still too young to drink, but she has been surrounding herself with more…mature crowds lately, and that is how she ends up in this situation. Christopher is not sure whether or not he is surprised at how well she holds her liquor, though there was a part of him that hoped she might be an energetic drunk, and that she might do something to embarrass herself, so that she would wake up groaning in humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she manages to refrain from doing any such thing, but maybe it is just because she does not drink enough for that. He has not given up hope that he might get to see something like that one day, and the night is not a total wash, either way. As he walks her back to their apartment, he can tell that she is distracted, and that it has little to do with her mild intoxication. She is not just distracted, but uncomfortable, and eager to get back as quickly as possible, and it does not take much to figure out why that is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he forgot until this moment to consider the other positive-negative effects of alcohol; positive for him, negative for her, of course. He had been so caught up thinking about the possible humiliations that could stem from drunkenness that he did not stop to think about the diuretic properties of alcohol, or how small Ricardo is, in comparison to the quantity that she had to drink tonight, not just including the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they do return, she is stiff as can be, and her walk is a dead giveaway for just how desperate she must be right now, and his cock is aching, strained against his pants as he lets the door fall closed behind them. And just as she starts the walk to the bathroom, he reaches down to pick her up from behind, his long arms and her short legs working against her as she kicks and struggles, asking, “What do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been waiting all night for this, haven’t you?” he asks, his face buried against her hair, his voice slightly muffled as he takes in the scent of her hair, and holds the wriggling girl in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now, Chris, I…not right now, let me go,” is all that she says, and despite not saying a word about her predicament, she could not be anymore obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I want to,” he whines, as if she is depriving him by trying to break free. In a way, she really is, because he needs this more than he could possibly say…even if he did not realize he needed it until he first realized what was going on with her. He is simply a slave to his whims at this point, when he is not doing whatever he can to entertain hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Chris, I…” Her voice breaks, and she gives up trying to order him around, becoming a bit more pathetic, now hoping that sympathy is the best way out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know, Ricardo,” he replies with a low chuckle, and she stiffens in his arms for a moment before she begins to struggle again, trying to get free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let me go right now! Let go of me, you pervert, you…you…” She trails off, going still again, her panic clear as day even though he can’t see the expression on her face. Actually, she might even be able to keep a straight face now, suppressing her panic entirely. Knowing Ricardo, it would not surprise him in the least, but he prefers to imagine her completely stricken, face bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you starting to lose control?” he asks. “Squirming around and thrashing like that isn’t good for holding it, you know.” He chides her playfully, listening to her grumble in response. She does not have long left, but he is not so cruel that he is going to humiliate her by making her wet herself in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re so intent to see me as a pervert, then why don’t you indulge me in a perverted desire?” he asks, as he starts to set her on her feet, still not letting go of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you getting at, Christopher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Piss in my mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really will punch you, if you’re not careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he laughs quite a bit, shaking his head. “Oh, Ricardo…I’m not kidding you know. I can just hold you like this until nature runs its course if you prefer that, but if you’d like to keep your clothes clean, you can grant me this one request. Let your poor, perverted bodyguard have a little bit of fun, give your best of best friends the night of his life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you even wanted something like this?” she grumbles, already starting to cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, only since we started walking home,” he answers honestly, and she turns her head to glare back at him, only to receive a bright smirk in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, there is nothing she can do to refuse him. She knows it is better to do what he says than to make a mess of herself, and besides, she can make a mess of him in the process. When it comes to getting what he wants from her, it is always so much easier when it is something that thoroughly degrades him, because she has such a sadistic streak that he is slowly helping her to unearth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps his hands on her hips as she straddles his face, mouth open wide so that Ricardo can relax her bladder and piss directly into his mouth. The whole ordeal embarrasses her greatly, but she tries not to show that, just the same as she tries not to show the point when she starts to enjoy it, and starts to enjoy the way Christopher moans for her as he drinks down every drop that he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there is nothing that she can do to hide her enjoyment once he is holding her on his face and working his tongue up into her, licking her clean and pushing her to her orgasm, making her cry out for him, losing all control over herself because she is completely powerless in situations like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, the first thing he says to her is, “You should drink more often, Ricardo.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>